Accursed (Meanie vers)
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Wonu Kim tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain menikah dengan Ayah sendiri. "Di altar ini, tanpa kesaksian pastur maupun keluarga, aku－Min Kui Kim, akan mengikatmu untuk menjadi pendampingku, Wonu Kim.." Seventeen's MEANIE/GyuWon fanfiction. INCEST! YAOI! Inspired by : MV Tooji's 'The Father Project'


**Accursed**

 **(Meanie vers)**

 **Min Kui Kim (Kim Mingyu)** **  
** **Wonu Kim (Jeon Wonwoo)** **  
** **Jerry Wen (Wen Jun Hui)**

 **M**

 **Supranatural** **－** **Dark**

 **Warning : Slash, Incest, Yaoi, Boyslove, Typo(s).**

 **Inspired by : Tooji's song/MV** **－** **The Father Project**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!** **  
** **GAK SUKA TAPI NGOTOT BACA? RESIKO TERIMA SENDIRI, OKAY!**

 **Happy Reading...**

Suara dentingan merdu namun memiliki kesan suram yang berasal dari menara gereja, terdengar memenuhi penjuru sekitar. Hutan.

Pemberitahuan tanpa kata jika sebentar lagi akan ada perayaan permberkatan di dalam sana.

Tepat saat dentingan ke-4, terlihat sosok bertubuh tinggi tegap menggunakan jubah hitam berdiri tegak di depan pagar gereja tua. Mata tajam berwarna hitam pekat miliknya menatap bangunan tinggi di hadapannya.

Seringai mengerikan terlukis indah pada bibir agak tebal namun terlampau pucat miliknya－untuk ukuran manusia hidup. Tungkainya perlahan bergerak, melangkah pasti memasuki area gereja tua yang otomatis terbuka saat dirinya menapakkan kaki tepat di dekat pintu.

Di lain sisi, tepatnya di dalam gereja, seorang pria berparas indah juga menawan disaat bersamaan, berdiri gelisah dengan pandangan bergerak liar menyisir penjuru ruangan.

Ia tidak tahu, entah bagaimana bisa dirinya berdiri di tengah-tengah altar, dengan busana khas pengantin pria. Kemeja putih yang terlihat pas membungkus tubuh kurusnya, di padu dengan celana panjang berwarna sama.

Tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya. Bahkan kursi-kursi yang tertata rapi di depannya seluruhnya kosong. Tak terisi sama sekali. Hal itu mampu membuat otaknya berpikir keras.

Apa yang ia lakukan di tempat seperti ini?

Kenapa dirinya bisa berada di sini?

Dan, siapa yang membawanya kemari?

Semakin keras ia berpikir, semakin besar pula rasa takut yang mulai menguasai pikirannya.

Ingin sekali ia menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari meninggalkan tempat mengerikan ini－menurutnya. Tetapi, setiap dirinya ingin bergerak meski hanya selangkah, ia merasa pergerakannya terbatasi oleh sesuatu. Seperti ada benda tak kasat mata tengah mengikat kedua kakinya.

Ingin berteriak, tetapi lagi-lagi keanehan memintanya untuk tetap diam disana dan menunggu hal apa yang akan terjadi. Suaranya seperti tetahan di tenggorokan, seakan ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tidak bersuara sekecil apapun.

Suara berisik khas pintu tua terbuka, membuat siapapun merasa ngerih ketika mendengarnya. Termasuk sosok yang masih berdiri di tengah altar. Kepala bermahkota helaian hitam pekat miliknya menoleh cepat ke arah asal suara. Seketika itu pula, ketakutan yang menyelimuti dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ketakutan. Seiring dengan sosok tinggi berjubah hitam di ambang pintu, melangkah pasti menuju ke altar. Tempat di mana ia tengah berpijak.

Sosok itu semakin dekat. Tapi, sekuat apapun ia berusaha untuk bergerak menjauhi sosok tersebut, nyatanya tubuhnya tak bergeser barang sesenti pun.

"Wonu Kim."

Matanya yang selaras dengan langit malam－gelap tetapi bersinar dan indah－melebar ketika suara berat yang khas menyebut namanya. Dari nada suara itu, tersirat jelas akan pemujaan dan seutas perasaan rindu.

Wonu Kim mematung. Jantungnya berdesir kasar. Seakan menginterupsinya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu detik ini juga. Tetapi kendala yang sama seperti sebelumnya－tubuh yang sama sekali tak bisa di gerakkan－memaksa dirinya untuk tetap diam pada posisi demikian.

Wonu yang di landa ketakutan yang amat sangat, terperanjat ketika merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut pada sebelah pipinya. Membuatnya mau tak mau mendogak guna menatap wajah sang pelaku.

"Di altar ini, tanpa kesaksian pastur maupun keluarga, aku－Min Kui Kim, akan mengikatmu untuk menjadi pendampingku, Wonu Kim.."

Wonu membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut. Sangat. Bagaimana mungkin sosok di depannya ini, yang mengaku bernama Min Kui Kim, akan menikahinya tanpa seorang pastur juga para saksi. Terlebih Wonu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya baik dari nama maupun latar belakang.

"Aku tidak mau! Tolong lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!" itulah yang ingin Wonu katakan jika saja dirinya bisa. Namun, pada kenyataannya dirinya hanya diam sembari terus menatap Min Kui.

Selepas berkata demikian, Min Kui Kim mengambil sebuah kotak hitam berukuran mini dari jubah hitam yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Membuka kotak tersebut, memperlihatkan dua buah cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran rumit namun terlihat aneh dan cantik disaat bersamaan.

Dengan gerakan hati-hati, tangan besar Min Kui meraih telapak tangan kanan pria berwajah bak lukisan terindah itu. Menyematkan cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil pada jari manis Wonu.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku, Min Kui Kim, mengikat Wonu Kim untuk menjadi istri ku tanpa syarat, tanpa memandang kekurangannya, serta memuja kelebihannya.."

Jantung Wonu seakan di hujam oleh ribuan benda tajam, mendengar janji suci yang terlontar dari belah bibir tebal sosok berjubah di hadapannya. Ini tidak seperti ritual pernikahan yang biasanya ia lihat di gereja. Bahkan janji suci yang di ucapkan oleh Min Kui Kim itu sarat akan ke-misterius-an. Yang jelas saja membuatnya semakin merasa takut bukan main.

Kepingan cantik milik Wonu membola seiring dengan tangannya bergerak mengambil sebuah cincin yang tersisa. Mengangkat tangan besar milik Min Kui Kim, lalu menyematkan cincin tersebut pada jari manisnya.

"Dengan cincin ini, aku, Wonu Kim, menerima ikatan Min Kui Kim untuk menjadi istrinya tanpa syarat, tanpa memandang kekurangannya, serta memuja kelebihannya.."

Tidak!

Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya?!

Tangannya bergerak tanpa menggubris penolakan keras dari otaknya. Bahkan suaranya yang sama sekali tak bisa dia keluarkan sedari awal, dengan mudahnya menuturkan janji suci yang terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Apa-apaan ini?!

Tubuh dengan otaknya bertolak belakang. Pikirannya menentang keras tentang pernikahan ini, tetapi tubuhnya bergerak berkebalikan. Seperti; tubuhnya di desain khusus untuk mematuhi segala yang di perintahkan seseorang tanpa suara.

Seringai mengerikan tercetak jelas pada bibir Min Kui. Jemari besarnya meraih dagu lancip sang pemuda berwajah manis, kemudian menciumnya khas pengantin pasca mengucapkan janji suci.

Bersamaan dengan itu, jubah yang membalut tubuh tingginya lenyap begitu saja. Digantikan busana yang sama seperti Wonu Kim, tetapi berwarna hitam. Ia memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa menggilakan dari bibir pasangannya.

Wonu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Di saat dirinya yang memasang cincin untuk Min Kui, mengucapkan janji suci, dan sekarang membalas ciuman dari sosok tinggi tersebut.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?!

Dirinya merasa tak bisa lebih terkejut dari ini, ketika mata indahnya menyaksikan sepasang sayap berwarna hitam berlapis kobaran api tipis yang terlihat mengerikan, mulai mengepak di punggung Min Kui.

Dan kini Wonu sadar, dirinya menjadi saksi nyata bahwa sosok yang menghadapnya ini bukanlah seorang manusia.

Wonu Kim tidak tahu, entah sejak kapan dirinya sudah tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun. Tubuhnya sepenuhnya polos tanpa ada yang menutupi. Begitu pula dengan sosok Min Kui yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, seolah tak memberinya waktu untuk merekam jelas di memorinya.

Ia mematung ketika menyadari satu hal. Mereka masih berada di altar. Tempat masing-masing pihak mengucapkan janji suci. Tempat suci yang seharusnya tidak pantas menjadi saksi buta untuk hal semacam ini.

Min Kui mengelus lembut lengan kiri Wonu yang berpegangan pada lehernya, hingga tangannya berakhir pada pinggang ramping pemuda di atasnya. Meremasnya pelan lalu menarik sang empu untuk menindih tubuh tegap miliknya sepenuhnya.

Wonu merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Sayap hitam milik Min Kui masih di selimuti api. Dan sayap itu sesekali mengenai kulit putihnya tanpa sengaja, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan tanpa suara.

Lumatan demi lumatan yang Min Kui layangkan seakan sangat di perhitungkan. Gerakannya sangat lembut, tetapi juga menuntut dan memaksa disaat yang bersamaan.

"Tolong hentikan! Jangan lanjutkan!" sejujurnya kata itu lah yang ingin Wonu ucapkan. Tetapi－

"Ahh, Min Kui~"

－apa yang bisa Wonu lakukan selain menangis dalam hati, tetapi bibirnya mendesah tanpa perintah.

Ini benar-benar sangat mengerikan. Makhluk seperti apa orang yang membelai tubuhnya ini, hingga bisa memprovokasi tubuhnya untuk bertindak berkebalikan dari perintah otaknya.

"Kenapa kau terlahir begitu sempurna, Wonu Kim?" Min Kui berbisik dengan suara berat. Membelai setiap inchi tubuh pemuda satunya yang dapat di jangkau oleh ke-sepuluh jemarinya dengan taat. "Tidak menjadi sebuah pertanyaan mengapa aku begitu menggilaimu, jika jawabannya sudah terpampang jelas pada wajahmu, 'kan?.."

Kening Wonu berkerut samar. Berpikir keras untuk menangkap maksud yang 'tersirat' dalam perkataan Min Kui barusan.

Min Kui tersenyum menawan. Amat sangat menawan jika saja dirinya bukan sosok mengerikan bersayap. "Kau tidak paham akan maksudku, Wonu Kim?" senyuman lembutnya berubah menjadi seringai tajam melihat Wonu mengangguk sebagai respon. "Karena aku memuja kelebihanmu.. Karena kelebihanmu lah yang membuatku menggilaimu hingga sejauh ini."

Kerutan pada kening Wonu terlihat semakin jelas. Semakin tidak mengerti atas penjelasan Min Kui yang terkesan berbelit-belit menurutnya.

Min Kui tak lagi bersuara. Ia membalik tubuhnya, hingga kini dirinya lah yang berada di atas. Ia menurunkan kepalanya, setelahnya singgah pada dada rata milik Wonu kemudian sedikit bermain-main di sana.

Tubuh Wonu menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan lidah dingin Min Kui membelai puting dadanya. Rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan berbaur dengan rasa perih ketika sayap milik Min Kui tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulitnya untuk kesekian kali.

Sejujurnya Wonu ingin membantah rasa nikmat yang mulai mendera tubuhnya. Bahkan di kepalanya berputar berbagai macam makian karena tak bisa melakukan apapun sebab tubuhnya pun menurut patuh atas perlakuan tak senonoh pria tersebut－meskipun tak bisa dikatakan demikian, sebab mereka telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Jemari lentik miliknya merambat, meremas surai abu-abu Min Kui tanpa di minta. Seperti sebelumnya, tubuhnya bergerak seakan ada yang mengatur sedemikian rupa. Ingat?

Wonu menggigit bibir kuat. Menahan desahan yang berdesakkan ingin meluncur dari belah bibir kecilnya. Sensasi yang di suguhkan oleh Min Kui begitu mengerikan baginya.

Min Kui yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, menarik wajah demi memandang sang 'istri'. Pandangan memuja ia layangkan begitu saja pada sosok tersebut. "Jangan tutupi apapun dariku, Wonu Kim.. Termasuk desahanmu sekalipun." katanya lembut.

"Min Kui~ euhh... B-bisa kau percepat? Sensasi yang kau berikan membuatku nyaris gila, Min Kui.. Aku mohon, nghhh cepat masukkanh.."

Wonu membelalakkan mata atas penuturan yang meluncur dari belah bibirnya barusan. Bukan hal itu yang ingin ia sampaikan!

Min Kui menyeringai tipis. Sedikit memiringkan kepala demi memperhatikan pahatan sempurna sosok yang begitu ia puja. "Dengan senang hati, sayang.."

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Min Kui langsung memposisikan kesejatiannya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan milik Wonu. Menatap tepat di manik indah pemuda di bawahnya. Semakin dirinya menghayati setiap pahatan sempurna milik Wonu, semakin besar pula rasa cinta dan kekagumannya.

"T-Tidak! Jangan! Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu!" penolakan keras itu hanya mampu Wonu teriakkan dalam hati. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jemari Wonu mengcengkram erat bahu Min Kui, ketika sebuah benda tumpul yang ia ketahui pasti apa, bergerak paksa memasuki lubangnya yang tak pernah tersentuh siapapun. Air matanya menetes tanpa diminta, namun tak ada rintihan atau bahkan teriakkan atas rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Ketika kesejatiannya tertanam secara penuh dalam tubuh Wonu, ia langsung menggerakkannya liar. Seakan Min Kui sudah menginginkan hal ini sejak lama. Walaupun pada kenyataannya hal itu benar adanya.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil tersentak-sentak karena pergerakan liarnya. Menuai desahan tak terkendali dari belah bibir sexy pemilik tubuh di bawah.

"Eunghh.. ahh Min Kuihh."

Gerakan Min Kui semakin liar. Dengan pinggul yang masih bergerak kasar, dirinya berujar susah payah. "Terus sebut namaku, sayang.. Sebut namaku disetiap alunan indahmu itu, Wonu Kim.."

Min Kui menyambar bibir Wonu yang terbuka sembari mendesah tak karuan, tanpa menurunkan kecepatan gerakan pinggulnya. Melumat bibir itu dengan seksama. Meresapi rasa memabukkan yang membuatnya nyaris gila. Yang pada kenyataannya dirinya memang sudah gila karena pesona Wonu.

Wonu merasakan gejolak dalam perutnya. Matanya terpejam erat, sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Min Kui sembari memeluknya erat.

"A-aku.. Ahh! Aku akan－"

"Bersama sayang.. Bersama."

Wonu sampai pada puncaknya. Begitu pula dengan Min Kui. Ia melepas pelukannya pada leher Min Kui, membuat tubuh belakangnya membentur pelan lantai seraya mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

Sepasang sayap milik Min Kui yang sedari tadi mengepak, perlahan tertutup. Retinanya menatap dalam pada mata indah yang terpejam.

Perjuangan serta penantiannya tak berakhir sia-sia. Dan Min Kui merasa menang akan kesuksesannya untuk memiliki Wonu.

Dengan senyum terbingkai pada pias bak dewa miliknya, Min Kui mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Wonu. Berbisik lembut di sana, tetapi berhasil membuat 'istrinya' itu membuka kelopak mata terkejut dengan tubuh mematung.

"Kau milikku, Wonu Kim.. Milik Min Kui－

－real your **father**.."

 **.** **  
** **.**

Dentingan lonceng yang berasal dari menara gereja terdengar menyeruak ke penjuru sekitar. Gereja besar dengan desain sedemikian rupa itu berdiri kokoh di antara pepohonan tinggi disekitarnya. Ya, benar. Bangunan menjulang itu berdiri di tengah hutan.

Tak jauh dari tempat suci itu berdiri, terdapat sebuah desa kecil yang memiliki penduduk tak lebih dari seratus orang.

Dentingan lonceng gereja yang barusan berbunyi, adalah panggilan tak langsung untuk para penghuni desa untuk segera datang.

Sebentar lagi akan ada ucapara pernikahan dari salah satu anak penduduk disana.

Di dalam gereja, orang yang bersangkutan sudah berdiri tegap di tengah altar. Hanya ada 4 orang. Sosok pria manis berjas serta celana putih, yang di gandeng oleh seorang pria dewasa bersurai abu-abu. Di samping pria itu terdapat seorang wanita dewasa memakai gaun merah yang tampak pas pada tubuh langsingnya.

Sementara di lain sisi, pria bersurai cokelat gelap berdiri tegap dengan jas yang sama dengan pemuda manis. Bedanya, pemuda itu memakai jas putih, sementara dirinya hitam.

Desa ini memakai konsep upacara berbeda. Pasangan yang akan menikah harus sudah bersiap di altar sebelum lonceng gereja－yang bertugas memanggil para tamu undangan datang－berdenting nyaring.

Pemuda berpakaian serba putih, baru saja menginjak usia 18 tahun. Tapi, sudah ketentuan di desa ini siapapun yang memasuki usia tersebut sudah harus menikah. Mau tidak mau. Siap tidak siap.

Dan ia－Wonu Kim namanya, harus melepas masa remajanya dengan menikah bersama seorang pria yang berusia sama dengannya. Yang sebenarnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Di antara penduduk yang ada, hanya ada dirinya dan Jerry Wen yang menginjak usia 18 tahun. Jadi, dengan segala ketentuan yang ada, mereka harus rela untuk di satukan dalam sebuah ikatan resmi.

Yonha Kim menatap putra tunggalnya dengan pandangan campur aduk. Merasa kagum melihat wajah manis menggarap cantik anaknya, tapi disisi lain merasa tidak rela melepas sang buah hati untuk di miliki orang lain.

Helaan nafas meluncur begitu saja dari belah bibirnya. Anaknya sudah besar ternyata. Bahkan sebentar lagi dia akan menyandang status 'istri' pemuda Wen. Waktu terlalu cepat berlalu. Pikirnya.

Wonu Kim menoleh pada Ibu dan Ayahnya. Menatap orangtuanya bergantian. "Ibu, Ayah, Wonu sangat gugup.. Sebentar lagi para tamu undangan akan datang, dan pemberkatan akan dimulai.. Wonu benar-benar merasa gugup.." adunya kemudian. Dengan nada manja khas miliknya.

Ia semakin memeluk erat lengan sang ayah. Menyalurkan segala rasa gugup yang melanda dirinya saat ini. Dan ayahnya－Min Kui Kim, mengusap lembut tangannya. Seakan menenangkan tanpa kata.

Yonha mengusap pipi halus putra kesayangannya. "Tenangkan dirimu, sayang.. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang secara perlahan.." perintahnya lembut. Sangat terlihat jika dirinya begitu menyayangi sang buah hati.

Wonu melakukan hal yang di perintahkan sang Ibu. Membuat pemuda seusianya terkekeh kecil melihat wajahnya yang di pandangan pria itu terlihat lucu nan menggemaskan.

"Entah aku harus merasa senang, atau justru merasa sedih karena harus menikahimu, Wonu.. Tapi yang pasti, hatiku bergetar aneh ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa aku akan di nikahkan denganmu.." tutur Jerry lebar. Sangat langka dirinya yang berkepribadian dingin berbicara sepanjang tadi. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, pemuda manis itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya, mana mungkin ia bersikap tidak baik padanya, 'kan?

"Aku tidak bisa menangkap inti dari perkataanmu, Jerry. Entah itu sebuah ungkapan perasaan, atau malah－"

"Aku menyukaimu, Wonu Kim." Jerry memotong cepat. Bibir tipisnya mengukir senyum tampan yang khas. "Memang seharusnya begitu, bukan? Kau akan menjadi bagian dalam perjalanan hidupku, sudah seharusnya aku mengasihi istriku sendiri.."

Wonu mencibir dalam hati. Melihat sahabatnya－mantan sahabat lebih tepatnya, karena dia akan menjadi suaminya beberapa saat lagi－berkata seperti itu, membuatnya merasa sedikit geli. Bayangkan saja, seseorang yang bersamamu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dengan status teman, tiba-tiba harus berganti status menuju yang lebih serius.

"Kita akan menjalaninya.. Jadi ya－memang seharusnya kita mengasihi satu sama lain.." respon Wonu akhirnya. Dengan senyum manis tentunya.

Yonha dengan setia mendengarkan percakapan menggemaskan kedua pemuda tersebut. Mereka bercakap tidak seperti pasangan yang akan menikah. Dan menurutnya itu sangat lucu.

Di tengah obrolan ringan antara pasangan serta wanita dewasa sembari menunggu para tamu itu, Min Kui hanya mendengarkan dalam diam. Tak berniat sama sekali untuk ikut berbaur dalam cerita tidak penting mereka. Bahkan ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Wonu, aku berpikir kita akan melakukan malam pertama di villa kecil dekat air terjun.. Kau setuju－

 **JLEB!**

－UHUK!"

 **JLEB!**

"UGH.. UHUK!"

Dua tubuh berlainan jenis berlutut setelah terbatuk. Memuncratkan cairan merah pekat yang mampu membuat siapapun terperanjat.

Termasuk Wonu. Tubuhnya mendadak dingin melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Menyaksikan dua tubuh tersebut ambruk dan berakhir terkapar pada permukaan lantai.

"J-Jerry.. I-Ibu.." dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, Wonu berlutut di depan wanita yang begitu ia sayangi. Mengangkat kepala sang Ibu untuk berbaring pada pahanya. "I-Ibu, bangun.. Hiks.." dirinya memeluk erat wajah Yonha Kim sembari menangis kencang.

"Ibu.. Hikss, k-kenapa－" ucapan Wonu mendadak terhenti. Mata sipitnya tanpa sengaja menoleh pada dada wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Terlihat sebilah pisau tajam menancap tepat pada jantung Ibunya. Dengan perasaan ragu sekaligus takut, dirinya menoleh pada Jerry. Sama. Pada dada kiri pria yang akan menjadi suaminya itu juga terdapat sebuah pisau tajam yang tertancap dalam.

Pria dewasa yang sedari awal hanya diam, menatap datar pemandangan yang terpampang di depan matanya. Dengan nada datar, dirinya berujar tenang. "Mereka pantas mendapatkannya."

Mendengar penuturan tanpa beban sang ayah membuat Wonu sontak menoleh cepat. "Apa maksudmu, Ayah?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Min Kui menarik lengan Wonu, agar berdiri sejajar dengan dirinya. "Aku yang menyingkirkan mereka. Mereka tak lebih dari Tikus pengganggu yang bisa menghalangiku untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Ayah, K-kau－" Wonu tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya terasa nyeri begitu menyadari fakta bahwa Ayahnya sendiri lah yang membunuh sang Ibu serta Jerry. "Kenapa, Ayah? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!" bentaknya yang tak lagi mampu membendung amarah.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." balas Min Kui kemudian. Masih dengan nada tenang namun sarat akan ketulusan. Dirinya mengulurkan tangan, bersiap mengelus pipi halus Wonu jika saja pemuda itu tak segera menepisnya.

"Dimana akal sehatmu, Ayah?! Selama ini aku begitu mengagumimu, dan sekarang kau menghancurkan pandanganku terhadapmu. Aku adalah putra kandungmu! Tidakkah kau berpikir logis jika seorang ayah tak pantas menginginkan anaknya sendiri? Dan kau－sampai membunuh istri dan calon menantumu hanya untuk mewujudkan perasaan tidak wajarmu.. Aku membencimu, Ayah! SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" Wonu berteriak kalap tepat di depan wajah Min Kui Kim. Meluapkan segala perasaannya yang di hancurkan begitu saja oleh sang ayah.

Min Kui tersenyum menawan. Tak menunjukkan sikap jika dirinya tersinggung ataupun marah akan ungkapan putranya. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi dari jauh-jauh hari. "Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, menjadi pendosa ulung hanya demi mendapatkanmu, bahkan membunuh dua orang sekaligus di tempat suci. Untuk itu, aku tidak akan melepasmu dalam alasan apapun, Wonu Kim.. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Wonu menangis dalam diam. Ungkapan ayahnya semakin membuat luka hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Dirinya kecewa. Sangat.

Siapa sangka, jika lonceng gereja yang berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, yang bertujuan untuk memanggil para penghuni desa untuk menyaksikan upacara pernikahan Wonu Kim dengan Jerry Wen, berubah haluan menjadi panggilan untuk upacara kematian.

 **.** **  
** **.**

Kepingan indahnya perlahan terbuka. Sosok pria menawan dengan sepasang sayap hitam di punggung, yang memasang senyum menawan hingga menampakkan gigi taringnya yang melebihi ukuran normal, menjadi pemandangan pertama ketika dirinya membuka mata.

Dengan perasaan takut, dirinya mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru ruangan tempatnya berada.

Di tengah altar.

Gereja yang sama.

Tak ada tamu.

Tak ada sosok Ibunya maupun Jerry.

Hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sama persis keadaannya seperti saat Ibunya dan Jerry tiada.

Tubuhnya mendadak bergetar hebat. Hingga tanpa sadar setetes air matanya jatuh kemudian singgah pada telinganya sendiri－karena posisinya berbaring telentang.

"A-ayah.." Wonu berbisik lirih. Matanya yang berair melihat Min Kui menjauhkan keningnya yang menempel erat pada kening miliknya. Seakan pria itu sengaja menempelkan ke-dua kening mereka agar Wonu mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

"Itu 7 tahun lalu, Wonu Kim.. Aku sudah sah menjadi suamimu, jangan lupakan itu." kata Min Kui lembut. Namun terselip nada menuntut di dalamnya. "Aku bersekutu dengan Iblis untuk mendapatkanmu, dan sekarang aku berhasil memilikimu karena mereka.. Kau adalah bagian dari hidupku, Wonu. Aku sangat sangat memujamu seperti iblis memuja dewa mereka."

Air mata Wonu semakin deras mengalir. Apa yang di katakan Min Kui benar adanya. Dia bukan lagi ayahnya, melainkan suaminya. Dan ia bukan lagi putra seorang Min Kui Kim, melainkan pendampingnya. Pendamping seseorang yang kini berubah menjadi iblis karena ke-egoisan semata.

Wonu Kim sadar, kondisi yang sekarang berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa tahun lalu.

Dirinya yang dulu hanyalah pemuda biasa yang berhati murni.

Tetapi sekarang, Wonu sudah menjadi pendosa tak termaafkan karena ulah ayahnya sendiri.

Dirinya kini sudah menjadi bagian dari makhluk 'Terkutuk' yang tak di inginkan. Bersama dengan ayah－tidak, suaminya sendiri.

Takdir seakan-akan terlalu mahir mempermainkan kehidupannya hingga semenyakitkan ini.

Wonu hanya berharap－

－di kehidupan yang selanjutnya, dirinya tidak semenderita layaknya kehidupannya yang sekarang.

 **FIN**

 **A/N : Kenapa untuk nama Mingyu aku ubah menjadi Min Kui? Wonwoo jadi Wonu? Dan Junhui jadi Jerry? Itu ada alasannya :")** **  
** **Ini Fic bakal ada Sequelnya cepat atau lambat. Jadi, di Sequel nanti baru nama mereka sesuai realnya..**

Btw, kesan suramnya berasa gak sih? :'/  
atau malah aneh?

Dimaklumin aja ya, ini fic bertema 'DARK' pertama aku. Jadi wajar kalau gak ngefeel2 amat wkwk..

Untuk NC, kenapa NC-nya gak hot2 amat? Ya karna ini kan fic Dark, kalau NC-nya over malah aku ngerasa chemistry(?)nya kurang dapet. Jadi ya NC-nya aku sesuaikan ke tema. Mau protes? Sini-sini:'*

Review mempengaruhi ada tidaknya Sequel yaw:'*

 **Sign; Cattaon Candy (Yizi)**


End file.
